lo inevitable
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Pre-slash, o friendship… depende de las gafas que os pongáis. Coda al 3x06 "Llevaba horas sentado en aquel sofá, horas donde lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo que podía haber ocurrido; cómo, en un instante, había estado a punto de perderlo todo"


**Por fin he vuelto! La verdad es que os he echado de menos. No os preocupeis, continúo escribiendo "giro inesperado" lo que pasa es que esta coda está en mi cabeza desde que vi el 3x06, simplemente no pude publicarla antes por culpa de la RL.**

**A todos, gracias por vuestra paciencia! Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**

* * *

Llevaba horas sentado en aquel sofá, horas donde lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo que podía haber ocurrido; cómo, en un instante, había estado a punto de perderlo todo.

Su madre había llamado y le había dicho que le notaba extraño, que si había ocurrido algo. ¿Qué demonios sabría ella? No la necesitaba, a ella no.

"_**La oferta de la cerveza sigue en pie… si es que estás desocupado?"**_

Steve leyó el mensaje y se apresuró a contestar.

"_**¡Claro!, ¿mi casa? ¿Prefieres que vaya yo a la tuya?"**_

En ese momento sonó un ligero ruido en la puerta, el marine se apresuró a abrir y se encontró con un Danny con el teléfono aún en una mano, y un pack de cervezas en la otra.

Quiso abrazarle de nuevo, asegurarse de que era su amigo y no una mera invención de su mente, pero, en lugar de eso, se limitó a apartarse de la puerta para dar paso a su compañero, que apoyó las cervezas en la mesa del café y se desplomó en el sofá donde Steve había pasado tantas horas.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Bien, Grace era la más guapa del baile- contestó Danny con la sonrisa que se dibujaba siempre que hablaba de su pequeña-. Y por eso he venido aquí en cuanto la he dejado en casa de Rachel. Sólo de pensar que ha estado a punto de perderme estos momentos con ella… de nuevo…

Y Steve, que siempre había sabido lo importante que era para su amigo el estar con su hija, se dio cuenta de que ahora comprendía exactamente el por qué. Su intención fue la de apoyar su mano en el hombro de su rubio amigo, pero éste parecía tener otros planes y el marine se encontró de nuevo fundido en un abrazo del que no quería que llegase el fin.

-¿Por qué te quedaste? Pudiste haber muerto- la voz del detective sonó ahogada por la camiseta de Steve.

-De ninguna de las maneras me hubiese ido de ahí, Danno.

"_La posibilidad de morir era mejor que la posibilidad de perderte"_

-¿Y si la bomba hubiese explotado? ¿Y si, sin querer, me hubiese movido?

No quería pensarlo, su mente ya había evocado bastantes horribles imágenes mezclando sus propios recuerdos como SEAL con las más recientes como para que ahora viniese Danny con aquello.

-¿Y quedarme sin saber el final de tu historia?- intentó bromear a pesar de que no pudo evitar que su voz le traicionase al final de la sentencia. La suave risa que vibró cerca de su cuello le confirmó que había tenido éxito en su intento desesperado de cambiar de tema.

-Por supuesto que tenía que haber un interés oculto- dijo separándose con una sonrisa- He traído cerveza- dijo señalando el pack.

-¿Pizza?

-Dios, estoy hambriento.

Comieron en silencio, reconfortándose en ese silencio ruidoso que se manifiesta cuando uno está acompañado, y, en este caso, que clamaba que Danny seguía vivo.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Desactívelo ya! ¡Haga algo! ¡No! ¡DANNY!

Era la tercera vez que oía las pesadillas de Steve desde la habitación de invitados en la que se había acostado para no ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. No pudo soportarlo más y se dirigió a la habitación principal, donde su amigo se encontraba todavía atrapado en aquel horrible sueño.

Danny sintió que se le rompía el alma al sentir los sollozos del marine.

-Shhh… Steve… estoy aquí, todo está bien- dijo acercándose.

El SEAL se despertó sobresaltado y le miró confuso.

-No pasa nada, has tenido un mal sueño, vuelve a dormirte.

-Soñé que… de pronto aquello… No podía desactivarla y tú…

Danny abrazó a su amigo y consiguió tranquilizarlo. Iba a volver a su habitación pero pareció pensárselo y, sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que la vida era demasiado impredecible como para andarse con miramientos, así que se metió en la cama de su compañero.

Steve no solo no dijo nada, sino que al cabo de un rato se había girado y abrazaba con fuerza al detective, intentando conectar la mayor cantidad de partes del cuerpo posible en un complicado abrazo que pretendía reafirmar que todo aquello no era un producto de su imaginación, que Danny no se iba a desvanecer de un momento a otro.

-No podría soportar perderte- susurró

-No tendrás que hacerlo mientras pueda evitarlo.

-¿Garantía "cien por cien, Danno"?

-Garantía "cien por cien, Danno"

El marine apretó más a su amigo contra su pecho y por fin, ambos lograron conciliar el sueño.


End file.
